


There You Are

by orphan_account



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Fanart, Ficlet, Manip, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Manips/Fanart for various pairings of the Resi-Verse
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker, Jake Muller/Chris Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield, Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Intro

Here are some manips and fanarts I thought I lost when my computer crashed. Corona (or Covid) seems to be good for something though, I found my backup device, yay! (Yes I am that messy, even though I'm German, god forgot to check that gene when he made me it seems.) You may know some of them from a site that rhymes with 'mumbler'. Let's not get into that, for it's bound to make me angry.................

Chapter 1 - Intro  
Chapter 2 - Sherry x Jake  
Chapter 3 - Chris x Jake  
Chapter 4 - Chris x Wesker  
Chapter 5 - Chris x Leon


	2. Jerry




	3. Chrake

It was their first meeting after China, with Jake as a freshly minted BSAA operative working loosely under Chris command. It didn't seem the tension between him an the older man had dissipated just one bit.

“Redfield,” Jake nodded, acknowledging Chris presence as tersely as he thought he could get away with it. 

“It's 'Captain' to you, Muller,” Chris said, stepping into the younger man's personal space.

Jake refused to budge. “I'm not one of your little toy soldiers, and very much still my own man, so back off, Redfield. And I mean that literally. You' re standing awfully close.”

Chris remained where he was. “Regarding your past, I'd better keep a very close eye on you. Not to mention your heritage.”

“Fuck you, Redfield!”

Chris stepped even closer. He whispered, so that only Jake could hear him. “Let's finish the mission first, shall we?”

The ex-mercenary was momentarily taken aback, fleetingly speechless. But then it clicked, and Jake's mouth broke into a knowing smile. “In that case, your wish is my command … Chris.”


	4. Chrisker

Vampire/Werewolf AU ;)


	5. Chreon

Good Morning, Mr. Redfield!

***

Mere minutes before the mission, Leon pulled Chris aside. “Promise me you'll be careful and won't get yourself killed. I can't take another close death. I just can't... “

Chris didn't know what to say, so he tried to jokingly brush it off: “I didn't even know I'm close to you...”

“You're not intelligent enough to convincingly play dumb, Redfield,” Leon answered angrily.

“I just,” Chris sighed, “you know I can't promise you that, as much as you can't promise me that.” Chris shot a quick glance at Damian, but their teammate was busy with typing something into a computer. “But I promise you to be careful.” Chris leaned it to kiss Leon. It was just a quick peck on the mouth, but they both felt it like a current running through their bodies. “Is that enough?”

“No, and it never will be,” Leon said softly and gave Chris a weak smile. “But for now it will do.”

***

Mission Debriefing ;)

***

I never make plans that far ahead, but for you I'll make an exception.

***

Sweet Nothings


End file.
